mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
WWIII: Fallen Giant (Map Game)
This map game is all new. This is a world at war. The human race here will face the most brutal war in history. The world is slipping towards annihilation in this war. Now the players in this map game will fight the last human war. Will humanity be united or will it become extinct? The fate of the world is in your hands. Rules *European Federation, China, Brazil and India are mod approved. *Be Plausible. *Mod Word is Law. *Follow the algorithm for wars. *Turns go by quarter turns. Nations Here are the nations of the world. ESA: GlobalConqueror (talk) 02:11, May 26, 2014 (UTC) WSA Spartian300 (talk) 17:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC) (Don't even think about it.) CSA Memester (talk) European Federation (Formerly the EU): China - Yawgmoth, Lord of the Wastes India Rdv65 (talk) 21:48, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Brazil Two wrongs may not make a right, but it feels a lot better in the end! 22:59, May 30, 2014 (UTC) South Africa: ShadowKnights1234 Argentina: Ydon205 (talk) 23:57, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Switzerland: Mapmaker023 (talk) 15:55, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Canada Alaska Russia: SuperGalaxys (talk) 04:34, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Pakistan Israel: Spartian300. (I just feel bad for you) Saudi Arabia Iran Iraq Syria North Korea: Warman555 (talk) 02:35, January 19, 2014 (UTC) South Korea: Leldy22 Egypt Mali Sudan Somalia Ethiopia CAR DR Congo Congo Nigeria Tanzania Angola Namibia Botswana Australia: Daeseunglim (talk) 18:12, January 12, 2014 (UTC) New Zealand Madagascar Afghanistan Papua New Guinea Indonesia Japan Nepal Bangladesh Thailand Vietnam Cambodia Laos Burma Mexico Falkland Islands Kazakhstan Turkey Palau Wall of Shame Here are all the players that are banned from the game: None. Let's keep it that way Mods Head Mod: Mod: Can I? Leldy22 Timeline 2015: The USA's GDP falls rapidly, and they begin to sink into deeper and deeper debt. 2016: The Confederate States secede from the Union. 2017: The USA attempts to invade the CSA, however, with rising debt, they are unable to pay the army, and much of the Army refuses to fight, and returns to their Home states. The USA fractures into two separate entities, the Eastern States of America and the Western States of America. 2018 - Australia flourishes as it exports Ores and Minerals to India and China. 2019 - Europe Federates into the EF. 2020 - China Vassalises the WSA, and the EF vassalises the ESA. 2021 - Brazil invades Venezuela and most of South America, whilst Argentina annexes Chile and Uruguay. 2022 - The EF invades North Africa. India invades Pakistan and Bangladesh. 2023 - Russia invades Mongolia. China invades Japan. After a long battle, Japan falls. 2024 - South Africa invades its neighbours, and becomes a World Player. 2025 - Chinese Troops move into the WSA, and the EF moves troops to the ESA, beginning a second Cold War The Game 2026 The UK leaves the EF, as UKIP is elected. EF supporters in Scotland and Northern Ireland rise up against the UK, driving them back Chinese forces move into the WSA Into what? second Cold War underway, we allow Chinese forces into our borders, despite protest. Military growth begins, and economic trade begins to improve the nation, which shall be known hence forth as the Federal States of America. '''We elect President Thomas Smith, who introduces "Socialism with a human face" for the economy, which is similar to the socialism used by Alexander Dubcek in the Prague Spring. The capital is named as Denver, Colorado. '''Spartian, you do realize that is mixed economy, right? That doesn't make sense. Those are contradictory terms... Population is pro Chinese It's more like ... Alexander Dubcek Socialism. You know, socialism with a human face. ''' '''India: We grow worry about the Chinese threat and make plan to impose to reduce the Chinese influence in Asia. We continue to fight the Islamist and separatist organization in Pakistan and Bangladesh while we start to improve the condition of the worker in Bangladesh in order to gain support. Eastern States of America: We begin to building up military and expanding our economy.In light of recent actions Western States or Federal States as they are called now, we decide to rename the nation to the United States of America, after the old federal government, hoping to while being EF friendly, can also be similar to the old federal regime. We build up along the border of the Confederacy and prepare to end the racist nation-state. We also allow EF forces in our soil, despite protest, to be stationed here and the capital is set temporarily on Chicago until we can retake the East Coast and thus in turn, Washington DC. Please tell me if something is implausible and cross it out. Your population is pro-EF EF: We mobilize troops into the USA, and begin influencing Canada. EF forces begin training the US troops, specifically for desert action. Tensions rise with the CSA. EF forces move into Scotland to protect it from the UK. We begin to influence the British public towards the EF, and against UKIP. We offer an allegiance to India. : Indian Dip: we offer a secret alliance against the Chinese bloc and seek better economic relation with Europe and Eastern America. : Eastern American Dip: We accept your offer as we need all of the help we can get. : Switzerland: We declare ourselves neutral in worldly affairs (wars). and start building our technology and economy. We politely ask the European Federation to not attack us because we our neutral, but ask to have a Trade Alliance. We from now on will be called the Swiss Confederation. Mining starts in the Alps. Our president, Didier Burkhalter, is re-elected President of the Confederation. : South Korea: The Republic of Korea Army and Marines march into North Korea. Tank divisions move up the eastern coast and the Navy invades from the west. We also begin to invest in heavy technological advancement, and our economy remains high. Currently winning war 76:11 ::Argentina provides financial supports to South Korea. Industry is improved. :: :: Was this a popular game? Category:WWIII: Fallen Giant Category:Map Games